Sexiest Women We Know
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: "It's Gillian Foster - AKA, the sexiest woman I know... in sexy lingerie!" Well... that HAS to mean something good, right? Little something I made up.


**_"I refuse."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"It's degrating and completely inappropriate."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_Gillian frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I would never even consider doing something like this in my life."_**

**_"Oh, c'mon Dr. Foster. You are exactly what we are looking for."_**

**_"No. I will not."_**

**_.:._**

**_"What'd he want from you?" Cal asked as the man walked out of the office with a mutual look. "And did you say yes? Because he's looking a little... like he doesn't know."_**

**_"None of your business, Cal."_**

**_"Oh, c'mon."_**

**_"He wants me to..." She thought for a moment and then said, "... to shoot a commercial for him."_**

**_"What kind of commercial?" he asked, digging deeper._**

**_"None of your damn business."_**

**_"What's up?" Eli asked._**

**_"Nothing!" she insisted._**

**_"Oh, c'mon..."_**

**_"Why does everyone keep saying that? It's my life!" She hurried off towards the lab._**

**_Cal glanced towards Eli and asked, "What's her problem?"_**

**_Loker bit his lip and shrugged. "I dunno, but it sounds like something juicy."_**

**_Cal agreed and they both made their way to the lab after her._**

**_.:._**

**_"So you agreed?" Cal asked._**

**_She stared at him and nodded. "Yes. I did."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"It's a... a handsome amount of money," she whispered._**

**_"What's the commercial?"_**

**_"It doesn't matter."_**

**_"Is it that bad?" he pushed._**

**_"Cal! Stop... please," she asked softly._**

**_"Alright, alright. Fine then. But I'll see the commercial eventually... you can't exactly hide it from me."_**

**_She stared at the ground regretfully. "Maybe... I'll request that they only show it on foreign channels."_**

**_"Then maybe I'll only watch foreign channels," he whispered with large eyes. "It couldn't be that bad, Gill."_**

**_"Oh... it's pretty bad," she smiled nervously and wrang her hands together._**

**_He laid a hand on her shoulder and got really close to her ears. "I can't wait to see it," he whispered lustfully._**

**_He sent shivers down her back and she shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably._**

**_She watched, biting her lip as he walked away. She couldn't help but stare at his ass. She subconsciously licked her lips and suddenly looked around. "God, Cal..." she whispered to herself._**

**_"Sorry? What was that?" he asked, turning around quickly._**

**_"Nothing. I want you to leave," she said. _**

**_"If that's what you really want."_**

**_"It most certainly is," she said, not even getting close to hiding her lust._**

**_"Alright. Later." He winked and walked out of her office._**

**_"How dare he?" she asked herself. "He was totally purposefully turning me on. God! What am I saying? I'm allowing myself to admit that I was totally turned on... well I totally was..." Her eyes got wide and she took a deep breath. "Cal..." she said through gritted teeth._**

**_.:._**

**_"What's the commercial?" Cal asked Ria._**

**_"Why would I know?" she asked with a frown._**

**_"Because you're a girl!"_**

**_"Your point being...?"_**

**_"Girls talk with other girls... don't tell me that you haven't talked about it!"_**

**_"She... she told me not to tell you," Ria whispered quickly._**

**_"Huh?' Cal asked._**

**_"Nothing... I didn't say anything." She smiled and quickly walked out of the lab._**

**_"Torres! Get back here!"_**

**_"Sorry, Dr. Lightman! I'm working." She waved and was gone quicker than Loker could walk in._**

**_"Oh hey, Dr. Lightman," Loker said, attempting nuetrality._**

**_"Loker. Come here," Cal ordered, nodding him over._**

**_"Yes... sir?" Eli asked, nervously folding his hands across his chest. _**

**_"I need you to find out what kind of commercial Gillian is going to be in."_**

**_"She's gonna be in a-"_**

**_"Go find out!" Cal pointed to the door._**

**_"Um, alright." Loker smiled nervously and hurried off._**

**_Cal looked around the lab and frowned at all the other employees. "Do I pay you to stare at me?"_**

**_A couple of them got the hint and went back to work._**

**_"Work!" he yelled at the others. "My goodness." He sighed and looked around again. _Why am I still here? _he asked himself. He quickly walked out of the lab._**

**_.:._**

**_"Cal! You bastard!"_**

**_"What'd I do this time?" he asked, looking up at Gillian._**

**_"You've sent your little minions to find out what commercial I'm doing!"_**

**_"Well Gillian... it's a completely intriguing subject that I couldn't possible just ignore," he said thoughtfully. "And they aren't my minions. They work for me... thus... they do as I say."_**

**_"Yeah... minions!"_**

**_"Gillian... I think you're taking this too far. All in good fun, right?"_**

**_"No, Cal, not right! Because this is private for me and you are NOT respecting the line!" she yelled angrily._**

**_He tightened his jaw and nodded. "I apologize..."_**

**_"Yeah." She frowned at his awkward behavior and then abruptly left._**

**_He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "I will find out, Gillian Foster."_**

**_"No you won't!" she yelled from the hallway._**

**_He sighed angrily and stood up._**

**_.:._**

**_He hadn't hung out with the 'buds' in what seemed like forever._**

**_But here he was, sitting at home, showing off his new DVR and watching a football game with some old friends. _**

**_Johnny, the bigger guy that everyone loved._**

**_Andrew, the skinny one that was a huge dork, but everyone needed at one point or another for some assistance._**

**_Pablo, the Mexican that everyone bagged on. _**

**_Michael, the black guy._**

**_You gotta keep it mixed up right?_**

**_And Cal was considered the lady killer. _**

**_"So you can just rewind and pause live TV?" asked Pablo._**

**_"Yes... it's quite simple. The only thing is that you then have to catch back up by fast-forwarding," Andrew announced._**

**_Cal smiled and nodded. "Yes. All true. It's pretty sweet. Wanna try it out?"_**

**_Johnny reached over and tore the remote from Cal's hand. "Give it here ya British... crumpet."_**

**_Cal chuckled and pulled his hands back. "Yes sir."_**

**_He grabbed a handful of chips and stuff them into his mouth. "Whoa! Go back!" he yelled, his voice muffled by the food._**

**_Johnny rewinded and paused and then played._**

**_"Holy..." Cal said, his mouth falling open and all the chips falling out._**

**_Michael's eyes got wide and he said, "Hey... isn't that the, uh... chick from your work?"_**

**_Cal nodded and said, "Gillian did a fuckin' Victoria's Secret commercial? Oh my FUCKING gosh!" He smiled widely and looked at Johnny. "Record this."_**

**_"I don't know how..." Johnny mumbled, confused by Cal's excitement._**

**_"Look!" Cal pointed to the TV. "It's Gillian Foster - AKA, the sexiest woman I know... in sexy lingerie!" he yelled, his face lit up._**

**_Andrew took the remote from Johnny and figured out how to record it. "There you go," he said with a nod._**

**_"Thanks man." Cal smiled and ran to the door. "I'll be back in... fuck, I dunno."_**

**_He pulled the door open and ran to his car._**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian sat on her couch, reading a book peacefully when there was a loud banging on the front door._**

**_She grabbed the poker from the fire place and slowly inched her way through the front hallway. "Gah!" she screamed, yanking the door open and thrusting the poker forward._**

**_It came into hard contact with Cal's abdomen and he fell to the cold porch with a grunt. "Dammit, Gill!" he yelled angrily._**

**_She yelped and dropped the poker and then fell to her knees. "Oh my goodness, Cal! I am so sorry!" She pulled up his shirt and stared at his stomach, where there was a small hole with blood slowly seeping out. "Oh, God, you're bleeding..." she whispered sympathetically._**

**_She helped him to his feet and guided him to her couch. "Sit down. Oh man... I am so sorry. Are you okay? What can I get you?"_**

**_"I dunno... a large band-aid?" he suggested with a playful smile._**

**_She nodded and ran to her bathroom._**

**_She came back with some gauze and medical tape. "A band-aid wouldn't be enough." She pulled his shirt back up and gave a look of dismay. "MY goodness..."_**

**_"Stop, Gill. I'm fine... you were... defending yourself." He winked and looked down at his stomach. "I'm pretty sure your just looking for a reason for me to take my shirt-"_**

**_"Take your shirt off," she said, looking at him with innocent eyes._**

**_"There you go with your nasty mind." _****_She frowned and he shrugged. "Nothing. It was a joke, love."_**

**_She pushed him forward and shook her head. "I am so sorry."_**

**_"Calm down. It's just a little hole in my tummy."_**

**_"Why are you here?"_**

**_"I'm sure you just punctured my kidney so, I think I should be the one with the questions."_**

**_"You came to my house at midnight, Cal... why are you here?"_**

**_"I saw your commercial," he said with eyes like a child that had discovered his present._**

**_"Oh God..." she whispered, pouring rubbing alcohol and letting it drip into the wound._**

**_"Ouch," he snapped quickly. He manned up and said, "Kidding. I'm fine."_**

**_She smiled and leaned back. "You saw the commercial?"_**

**_"Yes ma'am and I was on my way over so I could talk about it..." he lied._**

**_"Yeah, I don't believe that."_**

**_"Why do you think I was coming over?"_**

**_"You were hoping I would sleep with you."_**

**_He nodded and then laughed. "Ha! That's not even true!"_**

**_"Oh please..."_**

**_"Why'd you do it, love?" he asked, suddenly getting serious and curious._**

**_She stared at him and said, "I don't know Cal. I wanted to annoy you."_**

**_"Huh?"_**

**_"All the time you're sleeping around and making me want you... So I thought if I did this and you saw me... then you would want me like crazy, but you wouldn't be able to have me."_**

**_"I've wanted you like crazy for a long time, Gill," he confessed._**

**_"Well, you aren't very good at showing it."_**

**_"You've wanted me?" he asked._**

**_"Oh please... you could always see it in my eyes."_**

**_'True." He smiled and said, "Why don't we tape that gauze on me and then go... kiss and see where that leads to?"_**

**_She laid the gauze over the hole and taped it down. "Done."_**

**_He was about to pull his shirt back on, but shrugged and threw it behind the couch. "We should probably kiss now."_**

**_"Probably," she agreed, straddling him and placing her hands on his shoulders as she bent down and laid her lips on his._**

THE END (Serious and curious! That rhymes!)


End file.
